Aphostion's Nightmare
General Info * Recommended Level Normal: 70 * Minimum PvE Item Level Normal: 1494 * Location: Bernicia Quests line * Lv70 Info Mina’s Appearance: Pop-Up Quest in Bernicia - Gives 3 gold * Lv70 Dungeon Scattered Soul Fragments: Talk to NPC Mina in Bernicia - Gives 5 gold * Lv70 Dungeon To Aphostion’s Nightmare: Talk to NPC Mina in Bernicia - Gives 3 gold Bosses You must defeat 5 bosses to clear Aphostion's Nightmare. . Volos . Volos’ abilities * Volos’ Right-handed ATK: Normal Attack * Volos’ Sinister Fist: Normal Attack * Volos’ Bramble Slap: Normal Attack * Volos’ Shoulder Charge: AOE (Red Line) * Volos’ Shockwave: Channelized AOE its damage is reduced for each person within the range of that AOE + applies “Brute Force” on targets which increases damage dealt by “Acid Blood” (stacks up to 5) * Volos’ Crush: Hits one specific target two times, first hit applies “Crush” * Acid Blood: locks on multiple targets some people will be the attacked by the blood * Briar Patch: Channelized AOE (many red circles will spawn on the field and after some time stone spikes will come out of them and deal damage to players inside of that circle) - triggers sub 50% of boss life Volos' Debuffs * Brute Force: “Increases DMG dealt by Acid Blood” - Duration: 60s - stacks up to 5 times * Crush: “Strong attack crushes armor" Repeated DMG sustained from Crush will activate Hemorrhage DoT." Duration: 30s - Basically when something hits you within the next 30 seconds it will deal double the damage, the debuff will vanish if that happens. , Kiva . Kiva's abilities: * Kiva’s Stout Blow: Normal attack * Kiva’s Crush: Normal attack * No Man’s Land: Casting an AOE line in direction of a specific target. * Tormentor Spirit: Throws a “Magic Stone” at a targeted player, which remains at the current position of that player and spreads an AOE circle within 5m radius. * Cursed Light: Casting spell that releases “Magic Energy” on a specific target, which is an AOE circle inflicting damage within 5m radius. * Ripple of Pain: Channelized AOE circle around the boss (10m radius) * Spawns a minion called "Pamakh" during the fight. Pamakh’s abilities: * Pamakh’s Stout Blow: Normal attack * Pamakh’s Crush: Normal attack * Pamakh’s Cursed Energy: Extra damage from the “Cursed Energy” buff * Crush: Slashes his sword, which deals AOE damage in front of him (180°) * Earth Shatter: Casting a spell that inflicts damage in a small green line on target but it can be interrupted. . Boss Buffs: * Immortal Gasp: HP won’t fall below 1. * Tenacity of the Dead: Pamakh chases the target. For duration, Provocation has no effect. * Cursed Energy: Powerful cursed energy generated by Pamakh deals DMG to targets (buffs his sword for additional damage if he hits you) * Activity Limit: Pamakh has reached the activity limit. Pamakh enters a recovery state for 15 seconds, during which all DMG received -100%. (only triggers if you attack Pamakh) Debuffs: * Soul Erosion - debuff: Pamakh’s curse gradually decreases Move SPD.” Triggers after being marked by “Berserker of the Dead” and slows the target. (Slowly stacks up from 1 to 30 stacks) * Berserker of the Dead - debuff: '''Pamakh’s rage causes its DMG to increase drastically. He will choose one target (marked by that debuff), follow him around and deal extra damage to him. Will also inflict the “Soul Erosion” debuff. . '''Felim . Felim's abilities: * Felim’s Crystal Ball Crush: Normal attack (range) * Felim’s Magic Bullet: Normal attack (range) * Felim’s Strong Wind: Channels a spell, which will create two lines in front of him and behind him, dealing damage to players within that line and knocking them back. * Thunder and Lightning: Targets a player and deals damage according to how many players are near that targeted player. The more players stack together, the less damage you get because the amount of damage gets split among all near players. * Squall: Channels a spell that targets a player and marks his position with a circle on the ground, if it hits it will inflict damage and knock the players inside that circle back. (5m radius) * Crystalline Circles: channels a low dmg AOE wave * Tornado Wrangle: Summons 12 tornadoes near the walls, which will now move to the middle (where the boss stands) and causing damage to everyone who touches one of them. * Godly Rage: Creates a wall of tornadoes (cutting the place in halves) which is now circling around and dealing damage to everyone touching it. * Fury of Felim: Creates randomly placed red circles on the ground, which will turn into tornadoes roaming around and dealing damage to players touching it. . Vicious . Vicius' abilities: * Vicius' Dice and Dash: Normal attack * Vicius' Dismember: Normal attack * Smite is Right: Channels an AOE spell, damaging players within 10m radius around the boss. * Shadow Weave: Targets a player and prepares to jump on him, dealing damage to everyone in its way. Targeted player has to run away from the group to avoid damaging the other players. * Vicius' Death Wish: Rams his sword into the ground and deals 25m radius AOE damage. (very fast) * Vicius' Death Throes: Targets a player and jumps on him, damage gets split if there are players nearby. Players have to gather together to get less damage. * Vicius' Cutthroat Capital: Throws that spiky round thing from his back at a player. (ranged attack) * Vicius' Blood Blade: Instant sword slash which inflicts "Blood Mark" stacks. * Vicius' Pawn's Parallel of Pain: Vicius summons three Pawns who will cast red lines of damage crossing the entire room floor. It's eight lines in total but always a maximum of three at a time. * Vicius' Fatal Sword: Summons "Vicius' Sword" above a targeted player. Vicius' Fatal Sword Abilities: * Applies "Death Aegis" on Vicius while it's alive. * Applies "Fatal Fear" on the targeted player while it's alive. * Fatal Sword: Will kill a player in 15 seconds, if the other players couldn't kill "Vicius Sword" during that time. * It has approximately 1 million HP. Boss Buffs: * Blood Pressure: Excites the “Blood Mark” target. Increases ATK, and DMG to the boss. (stacks up to 3 times) * Death Aegis: A protective energy generated by Fatal Sword decreases received DMG drastically. Debuffs: * Blood Mark: Stamps a “Blood Mark”. DMG increases per stack. Blood Play applied to boss if target for “Blood Mark” is attacked by Blood Blade. (stacks up to 20 times) * Fatal Fear: The body is paralyzed by fear. . Riggan . Riggans abilities: * Riggan's Blow of the Fallen: Normal attack * Arcane Guide: Jumps on multiple targets locations dealing damage to that person standing there. * Riggan's Web of Midnight: Low damage AOE. * Malevolent Maelstorm: Area wide AOE. * Blade of the Fallen: Fast channeled strong melee attack, inflicts "Corrupt Body". * Spawns "Dark Stalkers" frequently * Dark Energy Release: Area wide AOE which will deal additional damage if players are stuck together. Applies "Dark Energy Release" debuff. * Instead of "Dark Stalkers" now spawns "Dark Bomber" frequently * Final Countdown: Area wide AOE, damage depends on collected energy. * Pain of Corruption: deals damage and inflicts "Pain of Corruption" on a target. * Plasma Orb: Spawns a blue orb above a specific player, that ball falls down after a few seconds dealing damage to players touching it. Dark Stalker Abilities: * Sunder Carcass: Normal attack. * Arena of Death: Turns the area into the Arena of Death, applying the Debuff "Arena of Death". Dark Bomber Abilities: * Eclipse: Normal attack. Boss Buffs: * Arcane Sustenance: Accumulates corrupt energy. (stacks up) * Corrupt Power: Absorbs Magic Vigor. Debuffs: * Corrupt Body: The body has been corrupted. Receive additional DMG when attacked by Corrupt Strike. (stacks up to 10 times) * Dark Energy Release: Corrupt Energy is about to explode. * Arena of Death: Dark power deals DoT and reduces SPD. * Pain of Corruption: Reduces HP. . Achievements * Nightmare Chaser: Cleared Aphostion's Nightmare with a party of 10. * Nightmare Master: Cleared Aphostion's Nightmare with a party of 20. * Nightmare Champion: Cleared Aphostion's Nightmare (10 Players) first on the server. ** Title: Volos Usurper * Nightmare Sovereign: Cleared Aphostion's Nightmare (20 Players) first on server. ** '''Title: '''Felim's Rock .Category:Raids Category:Gameplay __NOEDITSECTION__